Hairdressers have long used specially-shaped sinks to help support a customer's head and neck as her hair is treated or washed. This typically takes a form similar to the sink depicted in FIG. 1. The key feature of such a sink is depressed rim 1. The depressed rim 1 supports a person's neck and head from below, while the elevated portion 2 of the rim, in combination with the presence of a person's head, maintains an overall wall height sufficient to keep splashing of liquid out of the sink to a minimum. The depressed rim 1 itself, because it is firmly seated underneath a person's neck, also serves to prevent liquid from running down the neck away from the sink and into the person's clothing. Customers using such a sink often find, as a side benefit, that support under the neck is much more comfortable than their having to support their head and neck horizontally from the back of a chair.